Zmena
by MelTheAngryVegan
Summary: "The two chased each other onto the train and laughed, collapsing into an empty compartment. Jack's dread was long gone. He was finally going somewhere he belonged. Somewhere he would make friends and everything would be at peace for good. Somewhere nothing would go wrong." HP AU, RotBTD Crossover (Rating subject to change.)
1. Yesterday

**A/N:** _Yep, another story. *headdesk_* _So I came up with another RotBTD HP AU and decided to write it down at 4 A.M. No real editing done so there's probably a crapton of mistakes. But yeah, the idea popped into my head and I may or may not expand on it. Still debating. Enjoy! (not labeled crossover because it's Jack-centric and I'm not sure if I'll add more to it)  
_

* * *

The constant, tight grip on Jack's hand was about all that kept him grounded to reality. He would never, ever, in a million years admit it - but he was a little scared. Just a little, not a whole lot. Not from creepy bedtime stories or spiders in the kitchen. Just like being startled by a friend. Nevertheless how little scared he was, it did not change that he was scared.

His guardian's hand mussed up Jack's chocolate brown hair. Silent reassurance. It did help some. He kept his eyes open for a familiar figure. Any second now, he was going to see a bright red mess of hair and an unmistakable accent as his best friend, Merida DunBroch, would run over to him.

He had been the best of friends with Merida ever since he was barely seven years old. He had been at the Ministry of Magic, on trial. They were trying to decide what to do with him after the 'accident'.

His brown eyes flickered to the girl in the seat next to him. Jack had been rushed from his house in the middle of the night and was therefore wearing his pajamas. He felt a little sheepish next to her. She wore a pale blue dress to match her eyes and fiddled with the darker blue ribbon in her giant mess of red hair. It was very curly. Very pretty.

She must have noticed his staring, because in the next moment she turned to him and frowned. "Whatya want?" she snapped in such a thick accent, Jack had to mull over what she said several times before forming a response.

"Nothin'," he shrugged. "I like your bow."

Her eyes softened a bit. "Yer pajamas look comfy."

Jack was wearing his favorite pajamas. They were his favorite. Blue with red rockets and stars that glowed in the dark. He smiled at her. "Thanks. Why are you here, anyway?"

"Waitin' fer my mum and dad," she said and started fiddling with her bow again. Jack wished he could calm her, the girl seemed so tense. "Why're you here?"

He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. "There was an accident and now my house is gone." That was all he could think to say. It was not the whole truth, but nor was it a lie.

The girl's eyes widened. "Are yer mum and dad okay?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't see them." Lying again.

She sunk back in her chair, looking quite winded. After a few minutes of silence she turned to him again and held out her hand. "My name's Merida, 'ncase you were wonderin'. What's yer name?"

He shook her hand lightly and smiled. "Jack."

The two sat in a comfortable silence, exchanging few words but not prying at the full truth, for neither of them were willing to share. Then a tall man with soft golden eyes took Jack's hand and led him into the court room. The people in funny robes all around him were giving him unnerving, wary glances. The tall man led him to a chair in the center of the room.

"Answer the truth to whatever questions they ask you," he said in an undertone as Jack adjusted in the chair. "Don't speak out of turn. This should all be over soon."

He gave a small nod in reply. It all passed in a blur after that. He answered the questions asked of him. He told about the shadow and the cold blue light. He told about the blue light changing so quickly to flame, and then being carried from the house and brought here.

In the end, temporary custody was granted to Kozmotis Pitchiner, the man who brought Jack into the courtroom. He eyed the tall man with apprehension, who knelt down to his level and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Jack, you're going to be staying at my house for now, all right? Until we can find somewhere permanent to stay."

Jack understood it as: you can't go back home so you're going to get new parents.

But Jack liked his other parents just fine and he was sure he would miss them forever. It was still hard to comprehend and understand that they were gone. He knew as soon as he walked out of the strange place, his life would be forever changed.

But before they could leave, Jack took to looking around the lobby area anxiously. He spotted Merida standing with a man and woman who were obviously her parents.

He ran over and gave her a hug. She punched his arm in surprise and he yanked her ribbon in revenge. After they settled down and were giving some coloring books to pacify them, Kozmotis talked with Fergus and Elinor.

A week after Jack settled in Kozmotis' house, Merida came to visit. A month later, Jack had another trial. Strangely unable to contact or find any of Jack's other relatives, it was voted that he stay with Kozmotis longer. Jack was getting used to his guardian working during the day and coming home late at night, barely saying hello and then passing out on the couch.

His work began to thin and when Kozmotis did not come home one night and Jack was whisked to a hospital, where Kozmotis was lying on a bed barely breathing as magic nurses and doctors worked to keep him alive, he decided he would stay with Kozmotis for a while longer just to make sure he was okay.

His career as a prestigious Auror had ended after that incident. Kozmotis never told the full truth but Jack was okay with that. He had someone to curl up with and read stories before bed, and tuck him in at night. His attitude began to greatly improve.

Merida visited more frequently now and upon Jack's first visit to her house - house was not the word to describe it. It was an expansive mansion with ivy and moss growing up on of the walls.

"You've gotta be some kind of a princess to live in a castle like that" he said. Merida laughed and socked him in the arm. The nickname Princess stuck, an inside joke between the two of them. And upon his first visit to Merida's house, she taught him Quidditch, a sport for wizards. He was a natural on a broom; while Merida's dad laughed and Merida's mom fretted over them both, Jack couldn't help smile and laugh just like he used to.

Kozmotis let Jack pore into books of magic and he was enrolled back into school in the next coming months. He didn't like public school much, and wanted to go to the school that his guardian and Merida kept talking about.

Hogwarts.

A castle of a school, with magic and mayhem abound. Jack wanted desperately to turn eleven. Birthdays would not come soon the time Jack was eight, the incident was all but forgotten. He was kept busy to keep him from grief, and it worked. He bean to block the painful memory and it was all just senses in a dream now. And the longer he stayed with Kozmotis, the more his parent sbecame a fond, melancholic whisper in the wind every now and then.

By the time he was nine, Kozmotis officially adopted him. He explained Jack would be going to Hogwarts in two short years and taught him of the different blood statuses. Kozmotis and Merida both came from esteemed pureblood families. Jack, on the other hand, was a muggleborn. Neither of his parents had any wizard relations, it seemed. Kozmotis warned him others would judge, but Jack was no more or less than them.

When it was jack's tenth birthday, he expressed his excitement through pranks. Merida, who he saw almost as often as Kozmotis now, was the main victim of such antics, much to her dismay. But she hit back just as hard, and Jack fixed his lenses of mischief on Kozmotis for a short while - before the paint incident. Then he stopped pranking for a while.

And finally, May 4th, Jack was eleven years old.

He cheered and shouted and hugged Kozmotis, and for the first time he called him his dad. It was a slip of the tonuge. Jack saw a smile on his guardian's face but sadness in his eyes. He did not call him that again.

Jack went shopping at Diagon Alley with Pitch and bought a small, snowy white owl along with his school supplies. He named her Elsa. He sent letters to Merida of his excitement when they weren't talking face-to-face.

But now, as Jack walked between platforms nine and ten, he was scared. Heavy dread set in his chest and he wanted to turn and run away and hide under the covers of his bed, waiting for comfort from Kozmotis. His elder noticed Jack's shaking hand and frowned. "Are you all right?"

Jack shook his head. "Nuh-uh." Elsa chirped in her cage, tiny wings fluttering.

"Jack." Kozmotis pulled him into a hug. "You've been waiting for this ever since... ever since you heard of Hogwarts. Don't be getting cold feet now." He chuckled and ran a hand through the boy's hair, and felt Jack relax a bit. That always seemed to calm him down. "You can write to me if there's a problem and remember, Merida's going to be there too. And I'll see you at Christmas."

Jack nodded numbly. "Don't forget me while I'm gone, m'kay?" he mumbled, curling his fingers into Kozmotis's robes.

Kozmotis almost wanted to laugh at the ridiculous notion. He simply nodded and gave Jack a pat on the back. "Go on, now. I'll see you soon."

Jack's hazy gaze flickered to the pillar. He cocked his head at his guardian and his face lit up with the biggest smile that Kozmotis had ever seem the boy give him. And then he ran through and was gone.

On the other side, his luggage is nearly knocked over when he bumps into someone. "Ah, what the-" He was greeted with a familiar scowl that turns into a familiar grin and Jack had never been more glad to see such a familiar face. "Well, nice timing," laughed Merida. She punches his arm and he laughs as they approach the train. "Isn't this exciting?"

"Yeah," Jack agreed with a grin."Hope I get sorted in Slytherin, that's where Koz got sorted."

Merida stuck out her tongue. "Stinky old Slytherin? I might just have to de-friend you, because I'll be going to Gryffindor!" She pumped her first enthusiastically in the air. "Where the brave dwell at heart! And you're gonna eat my dust in Quidditch next year, fang face!"

"Fang face? I wouldn't speak so soon! You've got a lion's hair, and that's the only reason you'd be sorted into Gryffindor!"

The two chased each other onto the train and laughed, collapsing into an empty compartment. Jack's dread was long gone. He was finally going somewhere he belonged. Somewhere he would make friends and everything would be at peace for good.

Somewhere nothing would go wrong.


	2. Today

**A/N:** _Creativity struck me, so here's chapter two! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad that you guys like it so far :D I've got a lot planned for this story; the first few chapters will be exposition, things will really get moving chapter five. At least, that's the plan xD Thanks for sticking with me through so many stories, guys, you're the best! Don't forget to leave reviews and tell me what you think~_

* * *

"Rapuuunzeeeeeel! Sing a song for us again, will ya?"

"No you dummy, Flynn was gonna read us stories!"

"Nuh-uh, Rapunzel was gonna sing!"

"Flynn was gonna read to us!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-_uh_!"

Yuh-_huh_!"

"Hey, if you guys don't settle down, you're not getting anything!" Flynn quipped, snapping the story book shut. Rapunzel rolled her eyes as all the children whined and quieted, crossing their legs and waiting patiently.

"Sorry, Flynn," a little boy mumbled.

"I accept your humble apology," he said in a stiff, high voice.

A few kids snickered and Flynn grinned. "Now, who wants a story?"

"And afterwards," Rapunzel said, "I can sing for you all."

All of the children cheered with rapture, followed by hushing as Flynn opened the story book, shifting it so it was sitting on his lap and the children could see all the pictures. "Once upon a time, there was a handsome, courageous, and rich man. His name, was Flynnigan Rider, and these are the tales of his adventures..."

As Flynn slipped into the acting facade of different characters in the story, making the children laugh and gasp and even cry in some cases, she found that she could not help the smile lighting up her face, watching her best friend with an identical pleased smile, lost in his own little world. He had read the same story book a million times but the children loved it as much the first time reading it as the second and third and fourth and eighteenth time that it was read to them. They knew the tales of the amazing Flynnigan Rider by heart, now.

And when it was time, everyone crowded around Rapunzel. Little Macy Jane started to braid her long hair and she laughed quietly, singing the lullaby she knew by heart ever since she first learned to speak, to sing. The words were a fiery brand imprinted in her mind. Then, Rapunze, Flynn, and the older kids helped tuck the youngsters into bed and went off to their respective dormitories.

After a day of chores and waiting in the lobby for families to come by, that was how Rapunzel and her best friend Flynn spent nights at Gwynfor orphanage, and Rapunzel thought she couldn't be any happier.

She had no memories before the orphanage. Apparently, she had been left on the doorstep as a baby, swaddled in a green knit blanket, placed in a shoebox with a note. It was a simple apology to her daughter, Rapunzel. A little strange, but certainly nothing that Jennifer Gwynfor, the owner of the orphanage, hadn't seen before. The only strange thing was the baby herself. She couldn't have been more than a few months old, but already had long blonde hair reaching down her small back. But she grew as normal as every baby that had passed through there had.

Once Rapunzel was able to walk and talk on her own, she mad quick friends with another boy just barely older than her, Eugene Fitzherbert - That was his name left on the note from whoever dropped him off, but he insisted on being called Flynn, which he adopted as his middle name. The two quickly became inseparable. As they grew older, they began to shoulder the other children, even those older than them, and help like they were part of the staff. They would keep everyone happy when the other staffers couldn't, assuring that they would always have this orphanage as a family, whether they were adopted or not.

Rapunzel also loved spending time outdoors; they was a small playground in the backyard of the orphanage, with a pond bordering on the edge of the fence's boundary that prevented the kids from wandering off into the forest. The young girl often sat by the pond and pushed around lily pads with a stick. By the time she was six years old, she spent every moment of her free time outside.

One day, while she was pushing lily pads and flowers around with a branch, she heard a strange croak. She turned and brushed the hair from her face. A brown-colored toad sat next to her. It croaked again. "Hey, little guy!" The small toad jumped towards her and she grinned. A green spotted salamander crawled up her light side. "You sure are friendly!"

When Jenny came out to tell Rapunzel to come in for lunch, she screamed when she saw the young girl covered in dozens of lizards, salamanders, and frogs. She took care of the animals near the pond and Jenny allowed for her to keep _one_ inside. A green salamander named Pascal. The event had her suspiscious, but she didn't think twice of it until the letters came...

And so, when the two were in the middle of their story for the younger and some of the older kids, everyone was disappointed when Jennifer's daughter Alicia called the two of them away. They were called into Jenny's private quarters. She sat the two of them down, rubbing her eyes and wiping off her reading glasses, a sure sign of stress from the older woman.

Two pieces of old-looking parchment sat on the desk. "Take a seat, dears," Jenny requested.

Rapunzel and Flynn exchanged glances and sat down. "Ms. Gwynfor, if this is about the silly string, I swear it wasn't me-"

"Pipe down, boy!" she chided. "I've told you a hundred times, you can call me Jenny. And I don't care much for pranks at the moment, including whether or not you were innocent in them." She regarded him with shifty brown eyes and he grinned nervously. Rapunzel stifled a giggle. "Now, this isn't to say it's the first time this has happened, but it has been a long time since it has." She looked at the pieces of parchment distastefully. "The two of you are going to be enrolled in a new school."

Rapunzel cocked her head. "A new school?"

Flynn crossed his arms. "Why?"

Jenny folded her hands and sighed heavily, shaking her head. Alicia gave her mother a look and nodded, urging her on. "Because... the two of you are wizards. You've been accepted to Hogwarts, from these letters here."

There was no other way to drop the bombshell than just say it outright. The old woman studied them both carefully. Rapunzel's eyes slowly went wide with awe. Flynn, however, scowled. "That's impossible. There's no such thing as magic!"

Jenny smiled knowingly and pulled a beaten-looking stick from one of the drawers in her desk. "I can assure you, it most certainly is not, my dear." With a flick of her wand, a stream of water burst from the tip and sprayed Flynn in the face. He spluttered and wiped his face. She waved her wand again and the letters on the desk levitated, racing around the room. The two watched with a strange sense of excitement. "Real enough for you?"

Alicia smiled proudly. "Mum's a witch, too."

"Okay, so maybe magic is real," Flynn admitted, wringing out the hem of his soaked shirt sleeves. "But why do we have to go to a new school?"

"Hogwarts, the school you'll be attending, is a place to train young wizards to use their magic. For good or bad purposes. Otherwise, it just gets out of control to have little kids running amok with magic everywhere! That wouldn't be very smart, now, would it?"

Rapunzel grinned widely. "Do we get to wear those hats witches wear in the movies?"

"Sometimes, for special occasions," supplied Alicia.

The blonde's grin widened and she turned to Flynn. "Can you believe it? Flynn, we're going to a magic school, we're gonna have so much funIcan'tbelieveitwe'rereallygoingtoamagicschoolIh avetogotelltheothers!" Her words jumbled together and she made to rush out of the room, but Alicia quickly grabbed her.

"Rapunzel, you can't just go off telling everyone that you've got magic powers." She knelt down and placed a hand on your shoulder. "No one would understand, or believe you. You don't even know how to control them yet. Sweetie, it's for the best that this all stays a secret. Okay?"

Rapunzel's face fell a little. "Okay," she finally nodded and went back to her chair.

"Now, the train for Hogwarts leaves the first of September. You'll be at the school year-round, minus the holidays. I know it'll be hard, not seeing the younger kids as much... but you can write them just about any time you want."

Later, Jenny took them on a trip to Diagon Alley and they bought all the supplies they needed for the school year, and their brand new wands. Flynn's wand: eight inches, oak, with dragon heartstring core. Rapunzel's wand: twelve inches, willow, with phoenix feather core.

Saying goodbye to all the orphans was almost as bad as the time and energy it took to pack their things into one truck. Rapunzel and Flynn didn't have many personal belongings, but they sure had a lot to take with them in just supplies! Jenny let them eat lunch in her office and pack their things there, so they had some private time to do it. It would be hard to explain just what they were packing and why if they were in their regular dormitories.

"So," Flynn said as he attempted to cram his caldron into his bag "what do you think of all this?"

Rapunzel sat on top of her trunk, trying in vain to keep it closed and locked. "Honestly, I'm happy."

Flynn gave her an incredulous look.

"No, really! I mean, it'll be hard to leave all the other guys behind... but we can always come back during Christmas and Easter, and I... I feel like this is finally it."

"Feel like what's it?" Her friend grunted in frustration as the caldron fell out, toppling over the pile of books next to it.

Rapunzel smiled faintly. "I guess you wouldn't really get it, but... Spending my entire life in this orphanage, I was... disappointed. Like, I couldn't believe this was the sort of life I had. I always dreamed that I was meant for something more than sweeping the floors in between meals and hoping some family would come along and adopt me. Flynn, this is my _dream_. Finally, I know what I'm meant for! Where I'm meant... to be. And you're coming with me. I couldn't be any happier than that."

Silently, Flynn repacked his things and slammed his trunk closed, sighing in relief when the locks all clicked. He turned and gave Rapunzel a little smile. "You know, that's pretty sappy."

She rolled her eyes and he laughed, shaking his head. "But hey, whatever makes you happy, Rapunzel, I'm for it. Really. And I got to admit," he picked up the trunk, testing out the weight. "it is pretty exciting."

Rapunzel grinned and slowly got off her trunk, whooping in success when it didn't burst open. "Of course it's exciting! We're going to a magic school! How do you think we have lunch? Do we have to make our food magically appear? Do they have unicorns? Dragons?"

Rapunzel rattled off every question she could think of and only received laughs from Flynn, and slightly annoyed grumbles from Jenny, followed by a grudging smile. And soon, the two children found themselves standing on the doorstep of the orphanage, walking down the brick road leading away from the familiar building, the smell of paint and disinfectant fading along with it. Those were the smells Rapunzel distinguished most - it was always kept clean and smelled of cleaning supplies, and other than outside, she spent time painting in the girl's play room.

But even as she walked away and waved goodbye to all the children crowding at the windows and doors to get a glimpse of the two of them as they walked away, she felt more fulfilled than she had ever felt in the orphanage. In her hand opposite of the suitcase, was a small carrier for her lizard. "This is it, Pascal," Rapunzel muttered only loud enough for her pet to hear. "This is a _very_ big day."

When they raced through the pillar to platform nine and three quarters, Jenny's words echoed in her head. "My dears, you're about to enter a world of mystery and magic... it's time for you both to start your own adventure with this new chapter.

She held Flynn's hand as they walked up to the black train, to avoid getting separated. Her fingers natural intertwined with his and he squeezed her hand back. Rapunzel had a feeling in her gut. She had dreamed of this her whole life, and now she knew.

Today.

Today was the day her life finally began.


	3. Tomorrow

**A/N: **_Hiccup's chapter was a bit harder to write than the others... He's got so much going on that it's even a little hard to keep track of sometimes. He is a complicated little first year :/ I think he's one of the more tragic characters in this story (and they're all kinda tragic man) /o\ Anyway, thanks so much for all the feedback I've been getting on this! You guys are the best. _

_I hope you enjoy the chapter~_

* * *

Hiccup was ten years old, plus five days, when his father's best friend fitted him for a prosthetic leg.

Six months later, when the final surgery and therapy appointments were over - he had bitter determination not to let this cripple him any longer than it had to - he had turned eleven and his Hogwarts letter, as expected, arrived in the mail.

However, he felt no elation. No elation whatsoever.

As he prepared for a trip to Diagon Alley, staring at himself in the mirror, and his cobalt traveling robes rippling around him due the light breeze wafting in through the window. This trip was supposed to mean the world to him. He was looking forward to this trip, a long time ago. When he still had both of his legs. When he hadn't moved to England and left his best friend behind.

When his mom was still alive.

Hiccup heaved a heavy sigh, closing and locking the windows. His hand lingered on the latch while his thoughts drifted.

He could still picture the day clear as crystal inside his head.

_Helena had just gotten home from her day of fishing at the river. While Stoick worked his job assigned by the Ministry of Magic to fight off the dragons that were oh-so abundant in the mountains they lived in, Hiccup's mother Helena had a much more traditional idea of work. She was a muggle, after all, and was fine with that sort of lifestyle anyway. Hiccup had decided to spend that day inside, painting on the canvas his mother got him for his tenth birthday._

_Like so many other things, he made a mess of himself with the paints. The paintbrush dangled in his hand, a veneer blue coating of paint in his hair. He spread it when scratching his head, but barely noticed. He was too intent on trying to produce the perfect shade of blue for his sky. Hopefully he wouldn't paint too much of it, like last time, and painted over the white spaces he reserved for clouds. When he tried to paint white over the blue, it just mixed together in an annoying sky-blue mess._

_The door of the shack swung open and the boy turned around, grinning. "Mom!" he greeted._

_Helena smiled at Hiccup, setting the basket of trout on the table. "Oh, Hiccup. Look at the mess you've made!" she chided lightly, stifling a chuckle as she walked over to her son._

_"It's not a mess, it's art!" he squeaked in protest, flinging his brush. It eloquently knocked over the salt shaker on the table. "Oops,"_

_"It's fine, _min drage_." She soaked a dishcloth and before Hiccup could get away, seized his wrist and began mopping up the paint in his hair and on the rest of his clothes. "What on earth were you trying to do, anyway?"_

_"I was painting us!" he replied happily, giving her a buck-toothed grin. Sure enough, there were two sloppily painted figures. One with huge hulking muscles that was obviously his father Stoick, a lady with large eyelashes and a pink dress, who had to be his mother._

_A frown creased Helena's brow. "It's beautiful, Hiccup, but where are you?"_

_Hiccup pointed to the white space in between his parents. "I was gonna be right there, but... I don't know how I'm going to paint myself! I'm not sure of what I wanna do with it..."_

_Helena smiled and patted her son's head, throwing the dishrag into the sink and grabbing the paintbrush from the table. "I know how that must feel. You are still young. But you can always paint over and try again if you want. This paint is not as permanent as you may think, _min drage_. It just takes a little effort..." She dipped her brush in a messy circle of brown paint, placing the brush in Hiccup's hand and painting along with him. "And after a little practice, you can get better and better until you're sure enough that you don't have to do it over again so many times." _

_Hiccup smiled up at his mother and leaned back into her, closing his eyes. "I guess that makes sense," he said with a soft hum under his breath. He closed his eyes and his mother set the paint brush down. Hiccup in the picture was far from finished; it was a small, simple bust, but they would have plenty of time to finish painting it later._

_Before she went back to fishing, however, she would lay Hiccup down for a nap. "I'm not tired," he said as he was laid down in his bed. "And I'm not done painting."_

_"Yes, you are. Now sleep, my dear." She brushed the bangs from his head to soothe him. Hiccup's frown furrowed into a relaxed expression and he closed his eyes._

_Helena leaned to kiss her son's forehead and Hiccup's eyes suddenly flew open. He bolted up out of bed and ran to the window, standing on tiptoe and was just barely able to see outside._

_"Hiccup - Hiccup! What are you doing?" His mother scolded, picking him up and pulling him away from the window. _

_"There're people outside," Hiccup said. _

Hiccup blocked out the rest of the memory and tried to focus Next thing he remembered after that day, Hiccup woke up in St. Mungo's. He'd lost his leg and his mother was gone.

Hiccup classified that under the worst birthday ever.

His father had moved away from the smoking crater that used to be their house on the mountain. Hiccup hated the rainy scenery of London - the cobblestone roads slick with rain, people grumbling as they pulled their raincoats tighter around themselves - or just that they argued for the sake of arguing!

And Hiccup saw far too many men in robes like the ones who attacked his house. Every time, the most intense chill traveled down his spine. He would shiver and look for the nearest, safest shelter in case he had to run and hide, again.

He wanted nothing to do wizards anymore. He wanted to live a normal, Muggle life like his mother had, before she met Stoick.

Stoick.

His father wasn't very good at - well, being a father. The kind of father that Hiccup needed. Not now. He was awkwardly trying to be supportive, keep supporting them both, and go to his job. 'Taking care of dragons' wasn't a job you could get away from so easily. Hiccup just got used to bottling things up and staying at home alone all day and missing his best friend.

Sometimes he would read. Or just sleep the whole day. He couldn't bring himself to draw or paint anymore. The old painting was stuffed under his bed. He couldn't finish it but couldn't get rid of it.

It was a week before his trip to Diagon Alley when there was a knock at the door. He knew it was too early for his dad to be home. And Gobber would be at work with him.

Instantly wary, Hiccup approached the door. His footsteps boomed in his own ears. Even his socks brushing against the carpet was much too loud.

He flung the door open.

A girl his age stood in front of him. Her hair was braided to one side, bangs falling in her face and covering her pale blue eyes. The woman who was obviously her mother stood next to her. "You're Hiccup, right?"

He nodded slowly. He couldn't get himself to form any words.

"Hi. This is my daughter, Astrid Hofferson. I'm Judith. Uh, we heard you guys moved here recently-"

"Six months ago," Hiccup corrected, trying to suppress the sarcasm in his voice.

Astrid covered her mouth. Hiccup's eyebrow quirked. "You're a sarcastic little shit, aren't you?"

Hiccup snorted. He almost smiled. Judith looked appalled. "Astrid, don't use that kind of language!"

"Ruff said it was a term of endearment," she replied, but Hiccup could see the flicker of amusement in her eyes.

"Guilty as charged," he replied. He almost laughed. This was so ridiculous!

"Well you aren't allowed to play with her anymore!" Judith said, still trying to maintain a pleasant tone. "Anyway, Hiccup. We know your father has been quite busy with his job and, well, I've been quite busy with mine in the same line of work..."

"She works for the Ministry of Magic, she's a witch." Astrid said bluntly.

"Astrid!"

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out, thanks." he muttered to Astrid. She scowled and punched his arm.

"And there's been so much going on lately that I haven't been able to greet either of you. But I just - I heard about where you moved from, and if there is anything - I mean anything, just ask. And I'm sure Astrid could use some friends that are _appropriate_, and her age." Judith gave her daughter a stern glare.

"Ruff's appropriate," she muttered back.

Hiccup shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine. I'd let you guys in, but my dad doesn't like other people in his house while he's gone..."

"That's all right!" Judith beamed. "I'll send him a message at the Ministry and see if we can set up a dinner. Or a playdate for you and Astrid."

"Mom! I'm eleven, not five!"

Hiccup bade the two goodbye, a curious glance sent to Astrid before he slammed the door shut and locked it. "People," he said with a heavy breath.

He threw himself onto his bed and started drawing. It was a half hour later he realized he had drawn Astrid.

Stoick came home from work and started talking about setting up a time to have dinner with Astrid and her family. Hiccup replied with noncommital grunts and left the dinner table without so much as a sigh to indicate he heard any of what his father said.

It turned out, however, the dinner would have to wait. Hiccup's father was called for an emergency trip to Romania and Gobber took Hiccup to Diagon Alley, and by himself, he went to the train station. There was no one to see him off.

His metal leg ached and he kept tugging at the hem of his pants, just out of habit, make sure his sock was high enough so that none of it was showing.

Someone knocked him to the floor and he panicked, landing on top of his suitcase. He groaned and sat up. "Ruff, back off a sec!"

"I was just saying hi!"

"Astrid?" he asked in disbelief. His leg ached as he was pulled to his feet and he pulled up his suitcase.

"Sorry," she said. "I saw you and wanted to say hello, but, ah, Ruff had other ideas."

The girl next to her grinned. Her hair was in two braids instead of one like Astrid's. "Nice to meet ya, Hiccup. I'm Ruffnut!"

"Yeah, nie to meet you too," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Was that sarcasm?" Ruffnut leaned in suspiciously and smirked. "I like a man who knows his sarcasm."

"Come on," Astrid rolled her eyes. "Hiccup, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us. We're meeting up with Ruff's brother and some of his friends. Wanna come? And no sarcasm this time."

Hiccup shrugged. "I guess so," he said.

"Great!" Ruffnut threw an arm around each of them and started leading them towards the train. "Then have I got some stories to tell you on this nice, long train ride..."

Looking back, Hiccup would realize that it was Astrid's first attempt to get the quiet, shy boy to open up, and find out why he was always hauled away in his house, always silent, always hiding. Even for a wizard, such secrecy was strange.

Hiccup would even sooner realize that he did start to open up, and it changed his life.

He didn't have to hide for much longer.


	4. Sorting

**A/N:** Haha, sorry this is so late! I wanted to wait a bit before posting it. This is not a backstory chapter, and actually starts to get on with things. Merida's backstory is to remain secret... for now. ;D Thanks to all the reviewers and everyone who favorited or alerted this story. You guys are the best!

**EDIT: Thank you RisingStar313, who pointed out that I didn't write what house Hiccup was sorted into. I think that part got lost in a mess of copy-and-paste /)m(\ (He was put in Ravenclaw, fyi)**

* * *

Merida dipped her hands in the cool water of the lake, watching her reflection in the small puddle that continued to pour from her hands. Lights from the castle reflected on the surface, and she thought it looked like she was cupping a large, watery firefly. She began to lean into dip in her hands again but a hand pulled her back into the boat quite abruptly.

Jack had his hand on her shoulder, an unreadable expression on his face. "Careful," he said. "you don't want to fall in."

Merida smirked. "Don't worry over me, laddie. A little water never hurt anyone."

Her gaze returned to the castle looking ahead of them as the boats calmly paddled through the water. The gigantic fortress lit up like a less crude display of American fireworks. Her arms worked the paddle automatically, gaze focused on the school ahead.

"Beautiful, ain't it, Jack?" Merida said to her friend.

He flashed a grin. "I would choose a less girly word… but yeah, more or less."

"Hush up, ya sissy!" she snorted and punched his arm.

"You want me to drop this oar?"

"Just keep paddling, pretty boy."

It was not long before they were helped out of the boats. The two friends stayed close to each other. Jack snuck pieces of leftover candy from the train ride out of his pocket and shared them between the two.

"What about our luggage?" he wondered.

Merida snorted like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They take care of our luggage for us."

"Wow! I could get used to that. Maybe they'll do our homework too."

The red-head rolled her eyes and broke off a piece of the small cauldron cake. "Sure, sure. If you have enough money to hire out house elves as personal servants."

"You do," Jack pointed out cheekily.

Merida shoved him. Jack shoved back.

It was honestly an adorable sight.

The first years gathered at the entrance of the school as directed. A young woman with auburn hair and gray eyes gave the children a warm smile, clasping her hands together. Her black robes fluttered in the wind. Jack felt a strange sense of ease staring at her and tried to place just why she seemed so familiar.

"Hello, new students! It's nice to meet you all. I'm Professor Katherine. Now, in just a few moments, you'll step through those doors and begin your own wonderful story. You might be a little nervous, but that's perfectly okay!"

"Each of you will be sorted into four different houses. Either Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Slytherin. From there, you will follow your head of house, head boy or head girl for instruction. All your luggage has already been taken care of, and you will find it in your dormitories after the Sorting ceremony and the start of term feast."

The two children were no longer distracted by the speech and were drawn from their own thoughts at the prospect of food. Jack grinned at Merida and she returned the gesture, then slapped his hand to make him pay attention as Professor Katherine materialized a scroll out of nowhere and began ferrying students through the large doors into the great Hall.

A breath caught in Jack's throat as he entered the hall.

It was massive. The ceiling overhead displayed the night sky and stars, and Merida kept having to pull him along because he got distracted. Floating candles lined the hall, and it looked so strangely natural. There were four separate tables, each with students draped in a certain color. Some weren't paying attention at all. Others seemed fond as they watched the first years march through the hall.

A battered old hat sat on a stool in front of a table staffed with teachers.  
He kept glancing over at Merida, whose gaze was transfixed on the Sorting Hat.

He gently squeezed her hand. It was okay. Everything would be okay.

Jack was more than startled, however, when the Sorting Hat began to sing.

_"Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuff are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hat gave a final twirl in the air and landed back on the stool. Professor Katherine cleared her throat and unrolled the list. She began to read names off.

Jack could feel tension and excitement in the air. Such a strange thing to be tangible. Somewhere in the world, a clock was ticking. Jack helped count down with it in his head. It was not long before Merida's name was called. He sped up the clock's numbers.

She stepped up to the stool and closed her eyes as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. Merida's expression was unreadable until the hat finally called out,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Merida looked surprised as Jack felt but she hid it quickly. Casting one last look at Jack, she grinned weakly and headed off to the Slytherin table.

Jack patiently tapped his foot against the ground as he waited to be sorted. His name was a ways down the list, so he knew it would be a while. He started the clock again. It ticked too slowly for his liking.

He made up his mind to convene with Merida after the sorting. Meanwhile, he subtly took note of everyone that was being sorted. After all, he would be with them in this school for the next seven years.

"Eugene Fitzherbert!"

A boy with a confident smirk stepped up to the stool. He'd seen him walking with a girl that had ridiculously long hair.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Rapunzel Gwynfor!"

That was the long-hair girl. Did she have a lizard on her shoulder? That was just plain weird. Jack wondered just how heavy the long braid going down her back was. That was sure to give her headaches.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock!"

People giggled as a stringy boy with brown hair and freckles stepped up to the stool. The boy rolled his eyes, obviously used to jibes at his name. Jack's eyes widened slightly. He took in exactly how the boy moved. Every shift of clothing and step. The only thing that was missing was cane.

Hiccup walked exactly how Kozmotis walked.

Hiccup sat on the stool and just before the hat was placed on his head, he caught Jack's gaze.

The ticking of the mental clock turned into the ticking of his heart.

Then the Sorting Hat was put on his head and the brim hid his eyes from view.

Jack came back to his senses and reentered reality. He must have imagined things. He could look into it later, but he tried to convince himself he was imagining things... after all, why did it matter to him that the boy walked like his guardian, minus the cane?

A curious sort of boy by nature could hardly account for it.

Jack's burning curiosity couldn't be contained for long, but he made himself focus on the Sorting again.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Astrid Hofferson!"

The girl cast a quick glance at Hiccup when he had left. They obviously knew each other. She confidently stepped up to the stool and sat down.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Fishlegs Ingerman!"

_Seriously, what's with everyone's names?_ Jack thought. They were crazy!

"RAVENCLAW!"

For a little while after that his attention began to drift. He was starting to get kind of hungry. By now, Kozmotis would probably be finishing up his meal and reading in his study. And then Jack would make him read something aloud to him before he went back to reading in silence.

The thought made him feel a little homesick. But he would be seeing Kozmotis during Christmas. That was something to look forward to.

"Jackson Pitchiner!"

That wasn't Jack's full name. He still kept his mother and father's name and regarded them as a personal part of his identity. But that was what Kozmotis had apparently written down.

Jack noticed the whispers in the hall. He forgot that his guardian had such a reputation. Even Professor Katherine seemed mildly surprised as the Hat was placed on his head.

He smirked.

"_Well, Jackson, it's a pleasure to meet you_!_ Now, let's get down to_ business..."

I want to be in Slytherin, Jack thought.

"_You certainly have their cunning down. And it would be nice to be in the same house as your friend, wouldn't it_? _Oh, and where your father was sorted. I see, now._"

Yes, Jack agreed. So sort me there.

"_Not so fast, Jack. I'm not sorting into Slytherin._"

Why not? Jack tried as best he could to frown at the voice. I thought you took our words into account.

"_That I do, lad. But my job is to sort you where you best belong, as I see fit. I should know, I've been around for quite some time. You're a damn good shoe-in for Gryffindor, if you'll pardon my language._"

Jack assured the Sorting Hat he had heard worse and curiously listened to the Hat's reasoning.

"_You're a boy who'd risk everything for those he loves. You will stand up to the face of danger and laugh even when it's inappropriate. You're a Brave child with no small amount of courage and chivalry. Remember that it is a great honor, to be sorted into Gryffindor. Any house, for that matter. And so, I believe there is no other choice than to put you in..._"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He felt something within him deflate. He glanced over at the Slytherin table where Merida sat. He had no time for wallowing before he was whisked to the Gryffindor table with cheers, applause, and claps on the back. Ugh, these people were friendly.

The Sorting Ceremony went on without much of a hitch after that, until Ruffnut Thorston was called.

A boy with blond hair as long as Ruffnut's, obviously her twin brother, shoved her. "Hey, why do you get to go first?"

"Cause I'm awesome and cooler than you! And R comes before T, duh!"

Eventually, the two only agreed to settle down by sitting back to back on the stool with the Sorting Hat placed on both their heads. Professor Katherine looked completely wiped and relief spread over her face when the hat declared the two to be in Hufflepuff together.

Jack didn't pay much attention to the ceremony after that, other than clapping for the new additions to Gryffindor. (But seriously, one kid's name was Snotface Snotlout! How much did his parents hate him?) And a very pretty girl with bright amethyst eyes had been sorted into his house and sat next to him. Toothiana Zabek.

His attention strayed from the Headmaster's speech to Toothiana. Her hair cascaded to the small of her back, a dark chocolate river. Maybe it smelled like chocolate too. That would be weird, though. So instead of thinking about Toothiana's possibly chocolate-scented or flavored hair, he averted his eyes to his plate and counted every individual hair that fell in her face. No, he wasn't being weird!

Suddenly they caught each other's gaze. Jack felt his heart skip a beat.

_Don't say something stupid don't say something stupid don't say something stupid- _

Toothiana blinked. "Are boys always as sweaty as you?" she asked, a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Nope!" Jack said with a bright grin. "Only one in ten boys are super sweaty, same as only one in a hundred girls are as pretty as you."

"Are those cheesy pick-up lines just for show, or all that you have to show?"

"Just the appetizers before the main event."

Jack rubbed his sore shin where Toothiana had kicked him under the table. But seeing the flush on her cheeks made him decide that it was definitely worth it.


	5. Lumos

Jack followed Toothiana up the changing staircases - either she didn't notice or she didn't really care - and was taken in by the sight of the moving portraits to boot. Moving and talking, actually. This place was so cool!

Still, he focused himself to think on Merida. He had no idea where the Slytherins hung out, and he hadn't gotten a chance to go over to Merida's table or even exchange a word with her after the feast. They were all whisked away through the tide of students to their new dormitories.

Jack thought the common room was quite cozy, with the armchairs and the flickering fireplace. And his bed was even better. He sank down on it next to his luggage with a soft sigh as a few of the other boys in his dorm were horsing around. A chirp caught his attention and he smiled.

"Hey, girl," he greeted Elsa, who nipped his finger affectionately when he stroked her downy wings. "This place is kinda different, huh? Don't worry, we'll be going back home around Christmas."

Jack quickly changed into his pajamas and settled under his covers, trying to block out his rowdy housemates, and ignoring the blows of a pillow form Snotlout, who was insisting he get his rear end out of bed and join in on the fun.

In response, he whacked him with a pillow once and curled up under his cover, making himself as small as possible. They left him alone and soon after that, the lights went out.

Waiting for what seemed an eternity, Jack finally got out of bed when he was sure that everyone was sleeping. He grabbed his wand, just in case, and headed down the stairs of his dormitory into the common room, which was only lit by the fireplace.

He knocked over a stack of books with his elbow and cursed, hurriedly stacking them back up. Hopefully no one heard that.

All right. Now all he had to do was find Merida! Wherever she was waiting.

But there was a more urgent matter than even that.

He scratched the top of his head. How was he going to get around the castle with no light of his own?

And he thought, thought back to the books full of spells he had Koz read to him, thought to all the spells he'd told him and even showed him how to do. "_If you're ever in a dark place, just remember, light;_ Lumos."

He held out his wand in front of him and took a deep breath. "_Lumos_!" he said in a whisper.

Almost instantly, the tip of his wand lit up with a blue glow. It reminded him of the camping flashlight his dad used to have. An excited, quiet, totally not girly squeal escaped him and he approached the portrait door to exit the common room-

"_What on earth are you _doing?"

A flurry of not-so-first-year-appropriate flew through Jack's mind and were about to tumble out of his mouth, but he held his tongue and turned around to shed some light on whoever had found him.

He sighed in relief. "Oh. Hey, uh… Toothiana?"

"Don't call me that," she sighed, tugging at the sleeve of her pink silk pajamas. Those looked even comfier than his own. Jack was wearing an updated version of his favorite ones he had when he was little. A shirt and pants with little glow-in-the-dark rocketships. Why didn't he just use that as light instead of his wand? Now, there was a thought worth thinking. Jackson Pitchiner, the muggleborn beacon. "It's too long, and we're not on a first-name basis. I barely even know you.."

"Okay, then. Tooth."

"Didn't say you could call me that, either!"

The two first years stared at each other in an intense silence, finally broken by Tooth.

"What are you doing up so late?" she demanded. "It's almost midnight!"

"You're awake, too, you know." Jack pointed out.

Under the light of his wand, her dark skin flushed pink. "That's because I heard a noise, I thought someone was tramping around where they don't belong… and it seems I was right." She narrowed her eyes at Jack.

"Well, you don't need to worry about me. I'm just going to go find one of my friends, okay?"

"You're not allowed out of the dormitory this late!" she said, raising her voice above a whisper.

"Hey, shush!" Jack snapped. "This doesn't concern you. You can just go back to your dorm. Or, if you're worried about me," he grinned. "you can come with." He swung the portrait open and left, ignoring the Fat Lady's cries.

"Oh, mother, father, forgive me…" Tooth sighed and followed him out of the common room.

_**.~*~.**_

"Do you even know where you're going?" Tooth asked, looking around the dimly light castle halls as they walked past sleeping portraits and down the changing staircases.

"Do you?" Jack retorted quietly. With only candles and his own wand, Hogwarts gave the impression of something eerie, not the beautiful castle he had seen all lit up during the Sorting and the feast.

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"Maybe if you were quiet, I could concentrate on getting us un-lost!"

"That's not a word, Jack."

"So glad to know we're on a first name basis now, even if you're just correcting me."

He hid a grin at Tooth's frustrated groan. "You know what? This was a stupid idea! I can't believe I even thought about coming with you…"

"I dunno, I thought it was pretty romantic! Dim light, snoring portraits, suits of armor and moving staircases. Sounds like something out of a romcom."

Her bare feet stomped against the floor. "I don't even know what that is! Ugh. I'm going back to bed. Have fun getting yourself in trouble!"

Both students jolted as the staircase suddenly moved. Jack scrambled to grab a hold of the railing, tightening the grip on his wand with the other hand. Tooth stumbled back, leaning against the Gryffindor boy ever so slightly, both her hands stuck around the staircase's railings in a death grip.

A heavy breath escaped them both when the staircase finally stopped. It led up to the third floor corridor. Tooth didn't even protest when Jack helped her up. They both stared up the dark corridor.

"Didn't the Headmaster say…" Tooth gulped audibly. "That this was off-limits? To anyone who wished not to die a very painful death?"

Her voice shook and Jack looked back at her. "Hey, it's okay. We just won't go there. We'll stay here until the staircase moves again. Easy peasy!"

"What if it doesn't move?" she asked with a slight sniffle.

Jack, settling down on one of the steps, sighed. He didn't have an answer for that.

They waited five minutes.

Ten.

Fifteen.

Half an hour.

Forty-five minutes.

An hour.

An hour and fifteen minutes.

An hour and a half.

Tooth was sniffling and her head was resting against her knees, pulled to her chest. Jack felt guilt stirring up in him. "Well… at least we aren't caught yet, right?" he tried to offer a smile and Tooth let out something that sounded suspiciously like a sob.

"Don't worry, Tooth." he assured her. "I'll get us out of this, okay? I promise."

"How?" she asked, wiping at her eyes. She looked accusing, but there was a hint of genuine curiosity in her voice.

"Uh… okay, first, stop crying. Please." he added gently. Tooth continued wiping her eyes and finally sighed, nodding. "Panicking won't get us anywhere." He helped her up, looking around. Wasn't there anything that they could do?

"Um… let's see if we can find a teacher." he finally said.

"What?" Tooth nearly shrieked. Some of the portraits grumbled in their sleep and she lowered her voice to a whisper. "We'll get expelled, you dunce!"

"You wanna sit until morning and wait for the staircase to change, then? Look, maybe the groundskeeper is wandering around there or something."

"He'd have to be lurking there for an awfully long time." Tooth mumbled. "And he would've heard us too, right?"

"You know, you're such a downer."

"I'm trying to be realistic!"

There was the telltale sound of grinding stone and Jack and Tooth watched with wide eyes as the staircase below them moved and formed one long staircase between the two of them. Jack squinted, noticing a figure on the stairs. He lit up his wand again, after it had gone out long ago, and shined it on the figure.

A grin burst to his face. "Merida!" he whispered as loud as he dared.

The red-haired girl looked up at him with a face of worry and ran to them both. "Do you have any idea how long I've been looking' for you?" She whacked her friend up the side of the head. Jack hissed in pain and Merida turned to Tooth.

"Did he drag you along?" She sent another glare to Jack.

"Uh, no… I found him going out by himself… I just don't want us to lose any points before the school day even starts." Tooth crossed his arms. "We've been here forever just waiting for the staircase to move. At least we can finally go back to bed!"

"Not so fast," Merida corrected. "I, uh, may have alerted the groundskeeper to my presence."

There was a distant yell and Merida winced.

"You what?" Jack snapped. The voice was getting louder, and so were the footsteps.

"Come on!" Merida ran up the staircase to the third floor corridor. Jack and Tooth watched with apprehension. Merida rolled her eyes. "Well?"

They both finally gave in and raced up the staircase, right behind the red-headed girl.

They came across a very dark corridor, lit only by a few torches. Jack put out his wand light again and looked around for a place to hide. "Over here!" Tooth suddenly called. "I found a door!"

Merida and Jack followed. They came across a heavy oak door, with a rusty ancient lock. "How are we gonna get in?" Merida sighed.

"Easy!" Tooth pulled her wand out from a pocket in her pajamas. "_Alohomora_!"

She pulled the door open with sudden ease. "Nice work!" Jack said in a hurried whisper, running in and closing the door behind the both of them. Tooth reset the latches on the door to lock it.

Footsteps echoed just beyond the door. The old doorknob jiggled and the three held their breaths. But after a few more minutes of impatient pacing, the footsteps receded.

Jack slumped against the door with a relieved breath. "Thank goodness… we can finally-"

A drop of… something… landed on the top of Jack's head. He ruffled a hand through his hair. Was it a leaky faucet or something?

He slowly noticed Tooth and Merida, their backs to him, letting out harsh, heavy breaths.

He slowly

slowly

slowly

turned around

and looked

up.

His hands felt clammy and cold. He felt as if Death's cloak had just brushed across the three of them and then moved to stand in front of them, beckoning them into its embrace.

Jack was looking at the biggest dog he had ever seen. The biggest creature he had ever seen.

Its black hide was littered with scars and patches of skin where fur should have covered it. And a jaw. A massive, _gigantic_ jaw drooled over him. And one over Merida. And one over Tooth.

Jack was staring in the face of the biggest, most menacing, and only three-headed dog that he had ever seen.

Tooth covered her mouth to block out any sound that could come past her trembling lips. Merida's eyes were wide and slowly filling with tears. Jack slowly put his hand to his pocket where he kept his wand. His eyes flickered to the trapdoor under the dog's paws, then back to the dog's face. The grip on his wand tightened.

He whipped it out and yelled, "_LUMOS_!"

Light flashed in the eyes of the three dog heads, whose roars nearly split the children's skulls. He quickly fumbled with the lock and gasped with relief when it opened. "Come on!" he shouted over the deafening roar, pulling his friends out of the dark room and slamming the door shut. The roars became muffled and Jack leaned against the door, panting heavily.

Tooth and Merida were still frozen with shock. They all stared at each other and the silence was finally broken with Merida's high-pitched, keening whine as she sunk to the floor and started to cry.

Jack stared at his best friend and felt his heart wrench and twist. He rushed over to her and knelt down next to her shaking form. "Merida? Hey, Mera, it's okay, we're okay…"

He had never once seen Merida cry like this, and it upset him terrible. No matter what he did, she just couldn't stop crying.

Tooth eventually moved next to them and offered Merida little pats on the shoulder and reassuring murmurs until the girl finally calmed down.

"Hey, Jack?" she finally asked, her voice wavering.

"Mhm?" He was still hugging her tightly, one hand rubbing her back and the other patting her hair.

"I think we can wait until tomorrow to talk."

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. It can wait."

He helped her to her feet. "You want me to walk you back?"

Merida shook her head, wiping her eyes and nose. "Nah. I think… I think I'll be all right. I… need some time alone. Besides, you don't know where it is. You'd probably get lost… again."

The three of them silently slipped down the staircases and bid farewell to Merida, before heading up the staircase to their own common room. When Merida was out of earshot, Tooth began ranting at Jack.

"I hope you've learned a lesson to never sneak out at night during the castle, again! You could've gotten us killed! Or worse, expelled!"

"You've really got to sort out your priorities." he said with a roll of his eyes.

After waking the Fat Lady up, who reluctantly let them in, Jack sunk against an armchair in the common room.

Tooth punched him in the arm. "Ouch!" he snapped.

"That was for kidnapping me."

"You know, you came along of your own free will."

"You tricked me, then!"

Jack stifled a giggle. "It's not funny, Jack." she snapped.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I won't sneak out again, okay?"

"Promise?" Tooth raised an eyebrow.

Jack bit his lip. "Um…"

"Oh, never mind…" she muttered, traipsing up to her own dormitory. Jack sat against the armchair and moments later, the footsteps came back. Tooth stood in front of him again and pecked him on the cheek.

"And that was for everything else." Her lips twitched up to a smile and she left for good.

Jack's face remained red the rest of the night, and even into the early morning when he woke up, stretched, and got out of his bed tiredly, tingles still racing through him.

It was only his first day!

And damn, was he _smooth._


End file.
